


Mariage arrangé. Je te hais, je t'aime

by cassiewright



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiewright/pseuds/cassiewright
Summary: Zayn, fiancé depuis la naissance avec un garçon inconnu, va l'épouser pour ses 19 ans.





	1. Prologue

Zayn soupira pour la énième fois sous les caresses de Niall dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu as fini de broyer du noir ? On vient à peine de passer un agréable moment ensemble et tu es aussi déprimé qu'à ton arrivée.  
\- Je vais me marier dans deux jours.  
\- Tu le sais depuis ta naissance que tu devrais te marier avec le petit-fils du meilleur ami de ton grand-père.  
\- Oui, mais je pensais que mon père trouverait quelque chose pour annuler. Je n'ai que dix neuf ans, je suis trop jeune pour me marier.

Il aimait être libre. Niall était son meilleur ami, mais ils leur arrivaient, comme aujourd'hui, de coucher ensemble. Puis il y avait Gigi, une nouvelle dans sa classe à l'université. Il la trouvait mignonne, gentille, douce. Il ne voulait pas se marier à un inconnu.

\- C'est quand même bizarre que tu n'es pas pu le rencontrer avant les noces.  
\- Autant il est moche, et ils ne veulent pas qu'on annule le mariage.  
\- Tu peux toujours dire ''non'' au maire.  
\- Même si je dis non, il entendra oui. C'est un mariage arrangé, donc truqué.

Son ami éclata de rire, ce qui le fit sourire. Il adorait le rire de Niall. Il était une source de bonheur à l'état pur, tout comme son sourire. Sans son ami, il se serait enfui pour éviter ce mariage, mais il ne pouvait pas partir sans lui. Ce dernier aimait trop sa vie à Londres pour partir. Il lui avait demandé d'être son témoin, ainsi il tiendrait le temps de la cérémonie.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment rien de ton futur époux ?  
\- Il a vingt et un an, il a été éduqué pour être ''ma femme'', même si je suis plus jeune et encore heureux, jamais un mec me prendra...  
\- Je sais, mon cul te dit merci d'ailleurs.

Il se redressa un instant pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de Niall en souriant.

\- Tes fesses ne se sont jamais plaintes mon irish.  
\- Pas faux. Bon et alors ton futur mari, tu allais dire autre chose non ?  
\- Oui. La dernière chose, c'est qu'il s'appelle Liam.


	2. Chapitre 1

C'était le grand jour. Il était chez les parents de son futur mari. Les Payne. Le mariage se déroulera dans le grand jardin. Si ce n'était pas pour son propre mariage, il avouerait que le lieu était magnifique. Une arche de roses avait été construite au fond près de la palissade. C'était là bas qu'il attendrait son futur époux avec le maire. Un tapis rouge partant des escaliers rejoignait l'arche. Des chaises blanches étaient placées des deux côtés.

\- Wow, c'est superbe !

Il regarda Niall qui venait de poser sa main droite sur son épaule gauche.

\- Oui, très.  
\- Il faut se préparer, il reste moins d'une heure avant la cérémonie.

Il soupira.

\- Allez viens.

Il regarda une dernière fois le jardin, ce lieu si beau qui allait l'amener en enfer.

¤¤¤

Il était là, sous l'arche de roses, habillé en pingouin. Il avait dû porter un ensemble noir comprenant pantalon, veste, gilet et un nœud papillon sur une chemise blanche. Il avait du mal à respirer avec ce maudit noeud. Il n'en mettait jamais et se jurait de ne plus jamais en mettre, c'était une torture. Il devait sourire, pour ne pas faire affront aux familles, mais il devait regarder souvent Niall pour garder ce rictus ridicule aux lèvres. Le son des violons se fit entendre. Il vit ses sœurs arriver en jetant des pétales le long du tapis rouge pour arriver jusqu'à lui, puis il le vit. Il s'attendait à ce que son futur mari soit moche, petit, même un peu rond, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il serait si sexy. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du magnifique châtain qui venait vers lui. Ses cheveux étaient courts, il avait une légère barbe, comme lui, un sourire et un regard qui lui donnaient un côté enfantin et un corps qui avait l'air musclé. Il avait d'ailleurs hâte d'être à la nuit de noce pour découvrir ce qui se cachait sous ce costume identique au sien. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il l'observait de la tête aux pieds. Non vraiment, il ne comprit pas pourquoi leurs familles ne voulaient pas qu'ils se voient avant, il n'aurait pas dit non, du moins en concernant le physique de son futur mari. Peut-être était-il limité mentalement ou incapable de faire autre chose que la cuisine et le ménage, étant donné qu'il avait été éduqué ainsi ?

Il se rendit compte que Liam était à ses côtés quand il sentit une douce chaleur envelopper ses mains. Son futur mari venait de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Il aurait dû le faire, mais il avait été trop perdu dans ses pensées. Liam lui sourit et il fit de même, sincèrement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentit attendri.

La cérémonie commença, il écouta le maire, répétait après lui les vœux, puis il plaça l'alliance à l'annulaire gauche de Liam. Ce fut ensuite le tour de ce dernier. Alors que ses mains avaient été chauffées par celles de son mari, il eut un frisson en sentant le froid de l'or blanc de son alliance. Ce fut le moment du baiser. Liam était légèrement plus grand que lui, il posa sa main droite sur sa joue gauche et le pencha en avant pour pouvoir accéder à ses lèvres. Ce fut chaste, pourtant son cœur battait la chamade et son souffle fut légèrement irrégulier. Comment allait-il ressortir d'un réel baiser et d'une nuit torride ? Et surtout, comment allait-il tenir jusqu'à la nuit de noce, soit plusieurs heures plus tard, avant de pouvoir faire l'amour à son homme. Il pouvait l'embrasser dans la soirée, mais le reste, il devait attendre. Il n'y avait pas que du mauvais dans ce mariage.


	3. Chapitre 2

Zayn n'en pouvait plus, il était bien heureux de pouvoir enfin s'assoir. Les félicitations avaient été longues, tout comme le vin d'honneur. Il soupira dès qu'il fut affalé. Il entendit un petit rire.

\- Toi aussi, tu en avais marre ?

Il avait entendu la voix de Liam pendant la cérémonie, avec un simple ''oui'', il n'avait pas pu se faire une idée, mais à présent il pouvait dire qu'il avait une voix douce, agréable. Et il parlait vite.

\- J'ai cru que cela ne finirait jamais. J'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas engloutir tous les petits fours.

Le rire de son mari était adorable. Il avait un air enfantin qui fit plisser ses yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul.  
\- J'espère que le repas sera copieux.  
\- Il l'est. J'ai un bon coup de fourchette, alors j'ai prévu assez. J'espère que j'ai choisi des choses que tu aimes.

Il n'avait pas voulu s'occuper de quoique ce soit concernant le mariage, c'était Liam qui avait tout pris en charge.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant c'est parfait, ne t'en fais pas.

Il ne voulait pas jouer les maris comblé, mais Liam avait le droit d'avoir un compliment après tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent, c'était la moindre des choses. Puis le sourire qu'il lui fit valait bien ce genre de paroles.

\- Merci.

Il lui sourit à son tour.

-Ton meilleur ami Niall est vraiment adorable, j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler pendant le vin d'honneur.

C'était donc pour parler à Liam que son irlandais adoré l'avait abandonné.

\- Il l'est. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui.  
\- Je ressens la même chose pour Louis. On a fait les quatre cent coups ensemble.

Il était surpris d'entendre cela.

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda son mari en souriant.  
\- Je ne te pensais pas capable de faire des conneries.  
\- Si tu savais.

Ils se sourirent. Une légère musique en fond se fit entendre, des serveurs viennent les servir.

¤¤¤

Le repas était juste délicieux. Il n'y avait que des plats qu'il aimait. Liam s'était bien renseigné. Ils avaient un peu parlé durant le repas, de l'appartement où ils allaient vivre et qu'ils n'avaient vu ni l'un ni l'autre, de ses études, de Niall et Louis. Il avait été curieux de savoir ce qu'un gentil garçon comme son mari avait pu faire comme bêtises avec son meilleur ami. Il avait ri en écoutant les anecdotes.

Avant le gâteau, la danse des mariés fut annoncée. Il se leva.

\- Monsieur Payne-Malik, me feriez-vous l'honneur de danser avec moi ?  
\- Avec plaisir monsieur Payne-Malik.

Il glissa ses bras autour des hanches de Liam et se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air assez musclé, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Ce qu'il avait envie de le déshabiller. Son mari avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque, c'était assez étrange comme position car Liam était plus grand que lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait très envie de se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Zayn ?

Il glissa sa main droite sur la joue gauche de son mari, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser chaste comme lors de la cérémonie, mais un vrai baiser. Il fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux de Liam pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, mais ils restèrent front contre front. Malheureusement, il ne put l'embrasser de nouveau que Niall venait lui demander s'il pouvait danser avec son mari.

\- J'accepte, mais écoutes-moi bien mon leprechaun, il s'appelle revient.

Son meilleur ami éclata de rire avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il allait s'assoir quand Louis, le meilleur ami de son mari lui proposa de danser. Il accepta. Il dansa ensuite avec la mère de Liam, ses sœurs et Niall.

\- Tu vois qu'il est bien ton mari. Tu as l'air de le trouver à ton goût vu le baiser que tu lui as donné.  
\- Oui. C'est vrai. Je languis même de le découvrir pendant la nuit de noce.  
\- Mais ?  
\- Comment ça mais ?  
\- Je te connais.

Il sourit à son meilleur ami.

\- Il peut être un mec hyper sexy et sympa, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais suivre les ordres en jouant le mari parfait. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai que dix neuf ans, je veux profiter de la vie.  
\- Zayn, tu ne veux pas laisser sa chance à Liam ?  
\- Je la lui laisserais, mais je ne resterai pas sage pour autant.  
\- Je t'aime, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais Zee, cela restera ainsi à présent.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai parlé avec Liam, c'est un mec bien, je ne veux pas me sentir coupable en continuant nos plus derrière son dos, désolé.  
\- D'accord, je comprends.

C'était vrai, il ne lui en voulait pas. S'il avait été plus âgé, il aurait peut-être fait plus d'effort et ce serait contenté de Liam. Il vit d'ailleurs ce dernier venir vers eux.

\- C'est le moment de découper le gâteau.

Il prit la main qu'il lui tendait et ils allèrent main dans la main devant la table où se trouvait leur gâteau de mariage.


	4. Chapitre 3

Ils étaient Liam et lui, devant leur gâteau. Zayn se sentit étrangement bien entouré des bras de son mari, il avait même envie de s'y blottir. La main chaude de ce dernier sur sa main droite le fit frissonner. Ils découpèrent le gâteau, puis ils se regardèrent. Liam se pencha et l'embrassa chastement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il avait envie de bien plus. Ils allèrent ensuite s'assoir à table pour déguster le dessert.

A peine une bouchée qu'il soupira de plaisir, il adorait ce parfum. Il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas une seule fausse note dans le repas du début à la fin. Tout lui convenait. Il regarda Liam, à quel point son mari connaissait des choses sur lui ? Tenait-il réellement à ce mariage ?

\- Ça ne va pas ? Cela ne te plaît pas ?  
\- Au contraire, c'est très bon, comme tout le reste.

Liam lui sourit. Mon dieu qu'il aimait ce sourire, il lui donnait envie de l'embrasser encor et encore.

¤¤¤

La soirée continua un long moment, il dansa de nouveau avec son mari et son meilleur ami, mais aussi avec les femmes de la famille de Liam et la sienne.

Vers deux heures du matin, ils purent s'en aller. Harry, le chauffeur et ami de Liam, les conduisit chez eux. Après leur avoir ouvert la porte, Harry et Liam s'étreignirent, puis après un signe envers lui, le chauffeur s'en alla. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble où ils allaient vivre. Leur appartement était au cinquième étage, heureusement il y avait un ascenseur. Devant la porte de leur appartement, Liam le retint avant d'ouvrir.

\- Dois-je te porter ? Ou le contraire ?

Il vit le petit sourire taquin de son mari, il se mit à rire.

\- On va éviter, sinon pas sûr de rentrer entier, vu qu'on a un peu bu.

Ils entrèrent donc dans leur nouveau chez eux. C'était grand, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de visiter plus que l'entrée et la chambre. Pour le faire comprendre à son mari, il lui agrippa la nuque et l'embrassa. Il n'était pas le seul à en avoir envie vu que Liam l'enlaça et répondit ardemment à son baiser. A tâtons et tout en se déshabillant, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Ils trouvèrent la salle de bain en premier. Après un regard, il comprit qu'ils avaient une nouvelle fois une envie commune, prendre une douche sensuelle avant leur première nuit.

Ils étaient torses-nus en entrant dans la salle d'eau. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en dévorant le corps de son mari. Il était encore plus sexy qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait des tatouages sur ses bras, comme lui, il était musclé, ses abdos étaient des plus dessinés. Il passa ses mains dessus, il le sentit frissonner. Il descendit ses mains et défit le bouton, puis la fermeture du pantalon et le fit descendre à ses pieds. Il se redressa pour embrasser de nouveau son mari puis découvrit le corps de ce dernier avec ses lèvres.

¤¤¤

Le souffle court, il reprenait son souffle après leur cinquième étreinte. Ils en avaient eu deux dans la salle de bain et trois dans leur chambre. Le soleil se levait, mais il n'avait pas sommeil, il avait encore envie de Liam. Il se demanda s'il pourrait se passer de son corps ou si ce n'était qu'une folle envie pour leur nuit de noces. Il oublia son questionnement quand il sentit les lèvres de Liam sur son épaule droite puis sur la peau de son cou.


	5. Chapitre 4

Zayn se réveilla seul dans le lit. Même si en général, il préférait cela, ce matin, il se sentit un peu vexé que Liam ne soit pas resté avec lui. Il croisa les bras et prit un air boudeur quand il sentit une délicieuse odeur. Il se leva, mit un sous vêtement, puis après un passage à la salle de bain, il alla dans la cuisine. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant son mari, torse nu, un pantalon de survêtement tombant de ses hanches avec un tablier entrain de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Malgré le tablier, Liam était terriblement sexy.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui caressa son dos nu.

\- Bonjour. Ça sent bon.  
\- Bonjour et merci. Tu as bien dormi ?  
\- Oui, mais j'ai eu froid à mon réveil.  
\- Tu t'étais découvert ?  
\- Non, j'étais seul dans les draps.  
\- Je devais préparer ton petit-déjeuner, tu as besoin de manger.  
\- Est-ce une suggestion pour que je prenne assez de forces pour une seconde nuit de miel ?  
\- Possible, mais aussi car tu es trop maigre.  
\- Je ne suis pas maigre.

Il se rendit compte que s'il se laissait aller, Liam pourrait bien prendre le dessus sur lui car un seul regard avec les sourcils froncés, il le rendait fébrile. Son mari détailla son corps, il se sentit rougir. Ce n'était pas le premier homme à le faire, mais l'intensité de son regard était électrisante. Il se regarda, il se l'avouait, il n'était pas bien gros.

\- J'accepte le fait que tu me dises être maigre, si nous passons la journée au lit.

Il fondit en voyant le sourire de son mari.

\- D'accord.

Il se retint de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser car l'odeur de la nourriture était dès plus alléchante, ce qui lui avait ouvert un autre appétit que la vue de Liam à moitié nu.

En mordant dans un pancake, il se rappela qu'il devait demander quelque chose à son mari.

\- Comment tu sais ce que j'aime ? Tout le repas de mariage et même notre petit-déjeuner, c'est ce que je préfère.  
\- J'ai appris tes goûts.  
\- Tu as aussi appris à les cuisiner ?  
\- Oui. J'ai été éduqué ainsi.  
\- Tout ça pour un homme que tu ne connaissais pas ? Qu'on t'imposait ?

Il vit un éclair de tristesse passer dans le regard chocolat de son homme.

\- Oui.

La voix de Liam n'était-elle pas un peu cassée ?

\- Li...  
\- Tu aimes ?  
\- C'est délicieux.

Sous un petit sourire, ils continuèrent à manger.

¤¤¤

Après le petit-déjeuner, il laissa le temps à Liam de faire la vaisselle avant de l'étreindre, de l'embrasser, de le caresser, de lui faire une nouvelle fois l'amour.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, il s'éveilla en sentant une douce caresse sur sa joue gauche.

\- Debout Zayn, tu vas être en retard.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il aurait dû se lever il y avait dix minutes.

\- Mon réveil n'a pas sonné.  
\- Si, mais tu ne l'as pas entendu.

Il sourit. C'était possible, enfin, sûrement cela étant donné qu'il était à moitié marmotte. Il regarda Liam qui était dos à lui en boxer. La veille, ils avaient fait l'amour une bonne partie de l'après-midi et de la nuit, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger et encore, des plats commandés, car il ne voulait pas laisser Liam sortir du lit.

Il sortit de ses souvenirs en entendant la voix de ce dernier.

\- Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, tu peux aller à la salle de bain en premier.  
\- D'accord.

En sortant de leur chambre, lavé et habillé, il alla à la cuisine où il fut surpris en voyant leur visiteur.

\- Niall, que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Bonjour aussi à toi rayon de soleil.  
\- Bonjour mon leprechaun.

Il embrassa la joue droite de son meilleur ami.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, je venais te chercher pour aller en cours. Je suis sûr que tu ne sais pas par où aller. De plus, j'en profite pour goûter à la cuisine de ton époux. Vu comment il cuisine, tu vas te remplumer, il était temps.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux à me dire que je suis maigre ?  
\- Tu l'es. Répondit simplement son irlandais adoré.  
\- Je te l'avais dit. Sourit Liam.

Sourire qu'il lui cacha en l'embrassant.

¤¤¤

En arrivant en cours, il vit la belle Gigi, cette dernière lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe.

\- Zayn.  
\- Quoi Niall ?  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas tromper Liam ?  
\- Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne resterais pas sage.  
\- Mais ce matin, vous aviez l'air si complice, adorable. Un couple quoi.  
\- Nous l'étions, je pense. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que je n'ai que dix neuf ans et que je veux vivre avant de rester avec la seule et même personne.  
\- Alors juste une chose, protèges-toi. Ne rend pas malade un mec aussi génial car tu es un gros con.

Sur ce, Niall alla à sa place. Il soupira, il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami, mais il n'allait pas changer d'idée pour autant. Il voulait Gigi, il l'aurait.


	6. Chapitre 5

Zayn sourit fier de lui, son approche en douceur avec Gigi avait fonctionné, la jeune fille était tombée dans ses filets. Mais il ne voulait pas conclure trop rapidement, sinon cela gâcherait le plaisir. Il continuait de flirter jusqu'à la fin de la journée, même à la bibliothèque où ils étudiaient ensembles jusqu'à la fermeture.

Au moment de rentrer chez lui, il allait partir vers la droite comme d'habitude, mais quand il mit ses mains dans ses poches, il sentit son alliance qu'il avait enlevée. Il soupira, c'était vrai, il était marié et vivait avec son époux. Un époux sexy qui rassasié sa faim sexuelle à merveille. Il mit son alliance et fit demi-tour.

¤¤¤

En arrivant chez eux, il fut accueilli par une délicieuse odeur. Il posa ses affaires et alla vers la cuisine. Liam portait un pantalon de survêtement gris et un tee-shirt noir. Il était vraiment sexy peu importe ce qu'il portait. Et d'après ce qu'un bout de métal et de papier, cet homme était à lui pour la vie. Liam était devant le plan de travail et coupait une mangue. Il s'approcha de lui, l'enlaça par derrière et posa un baiser sur sa nuque.

\- Bonsoir, ça sent bon.  
\- Bonsoir et merci. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?  
\- Oui merci.  
\- J'ai oublié de te demander, pour ton repas de midi, tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose ?

Il voulait qu'il lui fasse quelque chose, mais pas pour son repas.

\- Je mange à la cafétéria. Quoique si je refusais j'en connais un qui m'en voudrait.  
\- Je préparerai quelque chose pour Niall.

Il caressait les hanches, puis le ventre de son époux.

\- Tu as bientôt fini ?  
\- Tu as faim ?  
\- Oui, mais pas de ton repas, même si l'odeur me donne envie. J'ai une autre faim à rassasier avant.

Son époux posa son couteau et allait se rincer les mains, mais il l'arrêta, il les lui prit et lécha chaque doigts.

\- Zayn.

Il adorait quand il soupirait son prénom ainsi.

\- Oui ?

Il lui mordilla la paume de sa main droite. Il sourit en l'entendant gémir doucement. Il lâcha ses mains pour venir l'embrasser. Etant plus proche de lui, il sentit qu'il avait fait son effet. Il posa sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son homme qui gémit entre ses lèvres.

\- Zayn, attend.

Il fronça les sourcils quand Liam le repoussa.

\- Tu n'as pas envie ?  
\- Si, mais...

Oh, il voyait très bien où venait en venir son mari. Il fut plaqué contre le plan de travail, son pantalon et son boxer à ses chevilles. Liam croqua un morceau de mangue avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui.

La tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, la main droite dans les cheveux châtains Liam, il les tirait un peu sous le plaisir tout en gémissant. Malgré qu'ils aient passé un long moment à s'étreindre lors de leur nuit de noce et le lendemain, c'était la première fellation que lui faisait son mari. Et dieu que c'était bon !

\- Ah Liam !

Il se déversa dans sa bouche et dû se tenir sinon il se serait écrouler tellement ses jambes tremblaient.

\- Ça va Zayn ?

Son mari avait prit son visage entre ses mains. Il ouvrit les yeux, du moins il essaya, mais l'euphorie qu'il avait ressenti était encore présente.

\- Oui. C'était juste trop bon.

Il vit le sourire de son homme puis il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'attira à lui en l'agrippant par les hanches.

\- Quelle faim veux-tu assouvir à présent ? Lui demanda Liam le sourire aux lèvres.

Son mari allait le rendre fou.


	7. Chapitre 6

Zayn sourit en révisant ses cours. Après la fellation dans la cuisine, ils avaient fait l'amour sur la table avant de prendre une douche sensuelle. Le repas était donc froid à leur sortie de la salle de bain. Liam lui avait dit d'aller faire ses devoirs pendant qu'il réchauffer leur dîner. Il n'était pas pour ce mariage, mais d'un autre côté, si cela se passait tout le temps comme ça, il s'y ferait.

¤¤¤

\- Si tu ne veux pas de ton mari, je le prends. S'exclama Niall tout en mangeant le repas préparé par Liam.  
\- Seulement pour sa cuisine ?  
\- Non, mais c'est un plus.  
\- Le sexe avec lui aussi est un plus, un sacré plus même.  
\- Je peux te prendre ton mari ?  
\- Non. Je n'aime pas partager mes jouets.

Son ami irlandais soupira.

\- Je t'aime Zayn, mais ta façon de considérer ton mari...

Il soupira à son tour.

\- C'est le fait qu'il soit mon mari qui me dérange un peu.

Il vit la surprise sur le visage de Niall.

\- Juste un peu ?  
\- Disons qu'il n'y a pas que des inconvénients à être marié.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se rappelant la douceur des cheveux de Liam sous ses doigts, la chaleur de sa peau sous ses mains, sous ses lèvres.

\- Allo Zayn, ici Niall sur la Terre.

Il regarda son meilleur ami.

\- Oui ?  
\- Je préfère ne pas savoir à quoi tu pensais vu la rougeur de tes joues, mais s'il te plait, fais le à un autre moment qu'en mangeant, tu risques de me couper l'appétit.  
\- Te couper l'appétit ? C'est impossible.

Niall lui lança sa serviette sur lui, il rit.

¤¤¤

Il était à la bibliothèque avec Gigi en train de s'embrasser entre les étalages. Il n'était pas venu pour conclure de suite, mais la jeune fille avait prit son émoustillement au souvenir de sa soirée pour un appel à la tentation et l'avait embrassé. En tant qu'homme de plaisirs, il l'avait comblé et non rejeté.

\- Et si nous allions ailleurs ? Lui demanda les joues rougies Gigi.  
\- D'accord, avec plaisir.

Ils allèrent prendre ses affaires et quittèrent la bibliothèque.

¤¤¤

Il ne put regarder la décoration de l'appartement de la jeune fille que celle-ci prit possession de ses lèvres. Le message était clair, elle n'allait pas faire marche arrière, elle le voulait.

¤¤¤

En rentrant chez lui, une nouvelle fois une délicieuse odeur l'accueillit. Liam n'était pas dans la cuisine, mais sous la douche étant donné qu'il entendait l'eau couler. Il posa sa veste et ses affaires de cours avant de le rejoindre dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte silencieusement pour le surprendre. Il se déshabilla tout en observant son mari. Il était vraiment musclé, il sourit en voyant ses suçons dessiner l'épaule, le dos, et la fesse gauche de Liam.

En remontant son regard, il croisa celui de son homme. Il se sentit mal. Il se sentit sale malgré la douche qu'il avait prise chez Gigi. Même s'il avait fait ce qu'il voulait, et qu'il continuerait, là, face au regard et au sourire chaleureux de Liam, il s'écœura de l'avoir trahi. 

Il se glissa derrière lui dans la douche et le serra fort.

\- Zayn ?

Il sentit Liam tourner dans ses bras.

\- Ça va ?

La douceur des mains de son mari sur ses joues, sa voix inquiète, son regard profond, il craqua. Il lui agrippa ses joues et l'embrassa fougueusement, ses larmes se mélangeant avec l'eau de la douche.


	8. Chapitre 7

Zayn ne se comprenait pas. Il arrivait très bien à coucher avec Gigi, flirter avec d'autres femmes et des hommes, mais dès qu'il rentrait chez lui, chez eux, quand il croisait le regard de son mari, il se sentait mal, il se dégoûtait. Liam était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable. Il était beau, bon cuisinier et insatiable au lit.

\- Zayn, ça va ?  
\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Niall.

La pause midi, c'était un moment sacré avec son meilleur ami.

\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- De Liam, de notre mariage, de Gigi...  
\- Zayn.  
\- Je me sens horrible.  
\- Par rapport à qui ? Liam ou Gigi ?  
\- Liam bien sûr.  
\- Alors arrête tes conneries avant que ce ne soit trop tard.  
\- Je ne sais pas si...  
\- Si quoi ? Si tu peux te contenter d'une seule personne ? Tu viens de me dire que tu ne sais pas quoi faire, que tu te sens mal par rapport à Liam, alors c'est clair, non ? Tu te consacres à ton mari.

Son meilleur ami avait peut-être raison.

¤¤¤

Il rentra directement chez lui après les cours. Au moment d'entrer dans l'immeuble, il vit Liam sortir de la même voiture qui les avait ramenés chez eux le soir des noces. Le chauffeur, Harry, lui semblait-il, lui tendit des sacs de cours qu'il venait de sortir de la malle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'apprécia pas le sourire du bouclé envers son mari. Il s'avança vers eux et enlaça son homme.

\- Bonsoir toi.  
\- Zayn. Tu rentres déjà ?

Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Liam, il lui murmura tout en caressant ses fesses et en regardant Harry dans les yeux, lui faisant bien comprendre à qui était son mari.

\- Je ne suis pas encore rentré.

Il sourit fier de lui en voyant les rougeurs de son homme.

\- Nous devrions monter pour régler cela, non ?  
\- Oo...Oui. Merci Harry, à demain.  
\- A demain Liam. Zayn.  
\- Harry.

Il aida Liam à porter les courses.

¤¤¤

Il caressa le dos nu et humide de son mari, alors que ce dernier l'embrassait dans le cou. En rentrant chez eux, après avoir rentré les courses, ils avaient fait l'amour. Puis après avoir mangé et fait ses devoirs, ils l'avaient refait.

\- Zayn, je voulais te demander, cela ne te dérange pas que Louis vienne manger demain soir à la maison ? Tu peux inviter Niall aussi.  
\- D'accord, pas de souci. Je questionnerais un peu plus ton meilleur ami pour apprendre des choses sur toi.  
\- Je peux donc faire pareil avec Niall ?  
\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas fait de bêtises avec lui comme tu l'as fait avec Louis.

Ils se sourirent. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa.

¤¤¤

Il aida Liam à mettre la table. Leurs meilleurs amis allaient arriver. Il sourit en se rappelant la joie de Niall quand il lui avait proposé de venir manger à la maison. Son irish avait de suite accepté, il adorait la cuisine de son mari. Il ne pouvait nier que lui aussi. Il tourna la tête en entendant un clic.

\- Tu viens de me prendre en photo ?  
\- Tu étais si beau avec ce petit sourire.  
\- Je ne suis pas toujours beau ?  
\- Si, mais là, tu l'étais encore plus.

Il s'approcha de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Il était touché que Liam le prenne en photo. C'était ce que faisait normalement un couple. Il se sentit mal en réalisant cela. Ils étaient un couple. Mais il ne put s'attarder sur ce qu'il ressentait que la sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre.


	9. Chapitre 8

Zayn se sentait bien là entouré de son mari et de leurs meilleurs amis respectifs. Le bras droit par-dessus la chaise de Liam, il lui caressait la nuque tout en riant d'une anecdote de Louis sur leur enfance à son mari et lui. Niall riait aussi, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne 'lavait pas vu ainsi, autant à l'aise. Il avait aussi remarqué les regards entre Louis et lui. Il devrait lui en toucher deux mots plus tard.

Il profita que Louis accompagne Liam faire la vaisselle pour lui parler.

\- J'ai trop mangé. Ton mari cuisine vraiment trop bien. Tu as de la chance.  
\- Ta mère cuisine très bien aussi.  
\- Je ne le nie pas. J'adore la cuisine de ma mère, mais j'aime tout autant celle de ton cher et tendre mari.

Il sourit en prenant une gorgée de son verre, il savait comment faire parler son meilleur ami et le taquiner par la même occasion.

\- En plus de trouver la cuisine de Liam délicieuse, tu apprécies aussi son meilleur ami, tu le regardes comme le plus délicieux des oréos.

Cela ne manqua pas, son irish adoré rougit.

\- Alors ?  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Il te plait ?  
\- Oui. Depuis le mariage. On a un peu parlé et dansé ensembles, mais tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre à faire du rentre dedans, à flirter. Alors j'ai laissé passer ma chance jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
\- Mais tu ne vas rien faire non plus, comme tu l'as dit, je te connais.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment faire.  
\- Tu ne sais pas comment faire quoi ? Demanda Liam en revenant de la pièce avec Louis.

Il voyait le regard suppliant de son meilleur ami de se taire, mais s'il attendait que ce dernier face le premier pas, il neigerait à Hawaï avant que cela n'arrive. Surtout qu'il avait vu que son intérêt était réciproque.

\- Demander son numéro à Louis.  
\- Zayn !  
\- Je comptais lui donnait à la fin de la soirée. Dit Louis.

Ce qui accentua les rougeurs de son irlandais préféré.

Le reste du repas et de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et sous les rougeurs de Niall.

¤¤¤

Il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Il avait soif, mais trop fatigué pour ne serait-ce que bouger un orteil. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la cuite du siècle vu son mal de tête. 

D'un coup, une chaleur l'enveloppa le réchauffant d'un coup et de la fraicheur se posa sur son front.

\- Ouvres les yeux. Tu dois boire.  
\- Liam.  
\- Tu dois prendre ton médicament pour faire baisser la fièvre.  
\- Fatigué.  
\- Je sais, mais après avoir bu, tu pourras te rendormir.

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais impossible.

\- Peux pas.

Il sentit une des mains de Liam se poser sous sa nuque puis l'aider à relever la tête. Il sentit ensuite une pression sur ses lèvres. Il les ouvrit donc et avala doucement le contenu.

\- Merci.  
\- Reposes-toi.

Il s'endormit sous les caresses de son époux dans ses cheveux.

¤¤¤

Il avait été très malade pendant cinq jours. Cinq jours que Liam passait à ses côtés à le soigner, à le couver. Il l'avait aidé à se doucher tellement il était faible et incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Il avait été si mal de se voir ainsi, mais son mari avait été adorable, acceptant sa colère et le calmant en disant que lorsqu'il serait malade, cela serait à son tour de le voir ainsi. Malgré tout, il s'en voulait de l'avoir envoyé promener et d'avoir été désagréable dans ces moments-là.

A présent il allait mieux, mais il n'était pas encore guérit. Niall lui avait apporté ses cours et des messages de Gigi. Il avait bien vu que cela énervé son meilleur ami, mais il avait trouvé cela touchant de la part de la jeune fille. Par contre, il ne les avait pas lus, il les avait mis dans un de ses cahiers Il respectait un minimum Liam pour ne pas lire les messages d'une femme chez eux en sa présence.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? A boire, à....  
\- Non, merci. Juste que tu viennes te coucher.

Liam lui sourit et vint à ses côtés avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Depuis qu'il était malade, il aimait le fait d'être blottit ainsi dans les bras de son mari.

\- Bonne nuit Zayn.  
\- Bonne nuit Liam.

Il s'arrangea, la tête prés du cœur de son époux et s'endormit en écoutant les battements de son cœur.


	10. Chapitre 9

Zayn finissait de rattraper son retard dans ses devoirs, il était guéri et reprenait les cours le lendemain.

\- Zayn, je t'ai apporté un encas.  
\- Merci Liam.

Il ne s'était arrêté que pour dormir et se laver depuis trois jours, son mari lui apportait toujours à manger.

Il ferma un instant les yeux en sentant la main chaude de Liam se poser sur sa nuque.

\- Tu as bientôt fini ?  
\- Oui, je pense que d'ici une heure ce sera bon.  
\- Tu voudras regarder un film après ?  
\- Tu me proposes quoi ?  
\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose, Batman, Spiderman, Toys story...  
\- Tu es sérieux ?

Il tourna la tête pour le regarder. Son mari acquiesça.

\- C'est gamin, mais...  
\- Non, non. Si j'ai été surpris, c'est que je suis fan aussi.

Il fondit devant le sourire de Liam. Il se leva et l'embrassa. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Il lui semblait que c'était bien avant sa maladie. Comment avait-il pu s'en passer ?

\- Zayn... Tes devoirs. Souffla son époux.  
\- Après.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en lui caressant les hanches. Il le sentit frémir, Liam devait en avoir envie lui aussi, mais il n'avait rien tenté. Pourquoi ? Il devrait lui demander, mais pour le moment, il allait profiter de ce corps magnifique.

¤¤¤

Il se douchait le sourire aux lèvres, il se mordait même la lèvre inférieure pour essayer d'apaiser son moment d'immense plaisir. Même s'il avait déjà pensé que ses étreintes avec Liam étaient incroyable, aucune ne valait celle qu'ils venaient de passer.  
Il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et une autour de ses épaules et alla dans leur chambre. Il se mordit une nouvelle fois les lèvres pour ne pas retourner au lit et profiter une nouvelle fois du corps sublime de son époux qui était encore allongé, le drap le cachant à peine.

\- N'y penses pas Zayn, tu dois finir tes devoirs.

Il rit, Liam le comprenait bien.

\- Alors couvres-toi. Tu es trop désirable.  
\- Je vais faire mieux que ça.

Il retint un gémissement en le voyant se lever et s'approcher de lui.

\- Je vais prendre ma douche et te laisser la chambre. Je t'attends dans le salon.

Il frémit sous le doux baiser qu'il lui donna avant de partir.

Il devait se reprendre et finir ses devoirs, ainsi il pourrait le retrouver au plus vite.

Il s'habilla en vitesse mettant un tee-shirt blanc et un short noir.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient sur le canapé à regarder Toys Story 1. Il avait sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de Liam, un plaid les couvrant. Avant de mettre le dvd, ils avaient parlé du fait qu'ils aimaient tous les deux les mêmes films. Ils s'aperçurent au fil de la conversation que ceux que Liam avaient cité n'étaient pas les seuls qu'ils aimaient tous les deux et cela ne s'arrêtaient pas au monde cinématographique, ils avaient énormément de points communs.

Il tourna la tête et le regarda. Si seulement tout n'était pas parti avec un mariage arrangé. Il leva la main gauche et caressa la mâchoire, la joue droite de Liam. Il était si beau. Il croisa son regard, il défaillit, il se sentit mal de ne pas pouvoir être un mari lui aussi. Il se dégoutait, mais il ne comptait pas changer. Il le vit froncer les sourcils.

\- Zayn ? Tout va bien ?

Il ferma les yeux quand Liam caressa sa joue gauche. Il se rendit compte qu'une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue.

\- Zayn ?

Il se redressa et l'embrassa.

\- Fais-moi l'amour.

Il vit la surprise sur le visage de son époux. Jamais il ne s'était laissé prendre, mais là, à cet instant, il ne voulait plus que tout sentir Liam en lui, devenir sien. Pour lui prouver qu'il était sérieux il monta sur ses genoux et l'embrassa tout en plaçant ses mains sur ses fesses.

¤¤¤

Il regardait Liam dormir avant de se blottir contre lui. Ce dernier avait été si tendre, si doux, il n'avait pas eu peur, et la douleur avait été très mince vu les préliminaires qu'il avait eu. Il ne regrettait pas cette étreinte, mais il était encore plus mal qu'avant car Liam lui avait dit ''Je t'aime'' avant de s'endormir.


	11. Chapitre 10

Chaque jour qu'il rentrait chez eux, l'odeur alléchante du repas se faisait sentir. Chaque matin, avec douceur, Liam le réveillait, un petit déjeuner l'attendait et deux paniers repas l'attendaient pour le repas de midi, un pour Niall et un pour lui.

Depuis la nuit où il s'était laissé prendre, son mari ne lui avait pas redis ''Je t'aime'', mais chacun de ses gestes, de ses attentions le lui prouver.

¤¤¤

Ils reprenaient leurs souffles, il se blottit dans ses bras en souriant. Ils s'étaient donné l'un à l'autre. Il apprécia les caresses de Liam sur son dos, il posa un baiser sur son torse, puis sur son épaule gauche. Il était épuisé, mais si bien après ces étreintes.

\- Zayn.  
\- um.  
\- Je vais devoir m'absenter pendant quelques jours, ça...

Il n'entendit pas la fin, Morphée l'attirait dans ses bras.

¤¤¤

\- Liam me manque.  
\- Hoy l'irlandais, Liam est à moi.  
\- Je sais, et c'est bien que tu t'en rappelles, mais sa nourriture me manque.  
\- Tu ne l'apprécies que pour sa bouffe ?  
\- Non, Liam est un mec génial, super adorable, et il est un excellent cuisiner.  
\- Tu as oublié incroyable amant.  
\- Ça, je ne peux pas le savoir.  
\- Tu rates quelque chose.  
\- Je t'en prie Zayn, ne fais pas ce sourire salace, on mange.  
\- Je ne pourrais jamais plus sourire si j'attends que tu ne manges pas.  
\- Connard.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il adorait taquiner son meilleur ami en ce qui concernait son appétit.

Son sourire se figea en se rendant compte qu'il avait dit ''je t'aime'' assez facilement, presque comme un jeu à son irlandais alors que Liam lui avait dit du profond de son cœur. Il voyait encore son regard tendre, il sentait encore sa main sur sa joue quand il lui avait dit, et surtout il sentait encore ses lèvres sur les siennes dû au baiser qu'il avait eu après la confession.

\- Zayn ? Ça va ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

¤¤¤

Liam l'avait appelé pour prendre de ses nouvelles, savoir s'il mangeait bien, il avait été touché de cette attention avant de se rappeler que c'était normal dans un couple.

¤¤¤

Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il n'avait pas touché Gigi depuis quelques temps et elle le désirait. Ne pouvant pas aller chez elle, ses sœurs étant venues la voir, Liam n'étant pas là, il l'avait amené chez eux.

Il essaya de se lever, mais il tremblait encore à cause de ses gros sanglots.

Il avait vraiment merdé. Pour lui faire une surprise, Liam était rentré plus tôt et les avait trouvés au lit avec Gigi.

Son mari n'avait rien dit, il était sorti de la chambre. Il avait demandé à Gigi de partir. Quand elle avait quitté l'appartement, Liam était retourné dans la chambre et avait fait son sac. Il avait essayé de s'expliquer, mais son mari l'avait arrêté et lui avait dit ses quatre vérités.

\- Liam, je...  
\- Non, Zayn, peu importe ce que tu diras, cela ne changera pas le fait que tu m'as trompé chez nous. Je ne suis pas stupide pour ne pas savoir que tu allais ailleurs, je lave ton linge, j'ai bien senti ce parfum féminin dessus, mais que tu l'amènes chez nous ? Je pensais que tu avais quand même un peu de respect, mais j'avais tort. Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas, tu ne m'as pas répondu quand je te l'ai dit, mais j'espérais, je ne sais pas, que tu m'acceptes, que tu me laisses une chance, mais encore une fois j'ai eu tort. Tu recevras les papiers du divorce dans la semaine, je ne vais plus t'obliger à rester marier avec moi.

Il avait laissé son alliance puis il avait quitté leur appartement. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant la porte se fermer qu'il comprit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, qu'il ne voulait pas divorcer car il l'aimait.


	12. Chapitre 11

Zayn s'était enfin levé, mais il pleurait toujours. Il avait quand même prit une douche et avait jeté les draps qui lui avait coûté son mari. Il était au plus mal de la connerie qu'il avait faite. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait vraiment agit comme un moins que rien en plus d'avoir trompé Liam en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait même pas son numéro de téléphone. Il s'en était rendu compte en voulant l'appeler pour lui demander pardon. Liam savait tout sur lui, mais lui ? Que savait-il ? A part leur passion pour certains dessins animés, qu'ils étaient fan de Batman, qu'ils aimaient porter du noir et qu'ils n'aimaient pas cet appartement ?

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant frapper à la porte. Il essuya ses larmes et alla ouvrir en espérant que c'était son mari qui revenait. Ce dernier avait en plus de laisser son alliance, avait aussi laissé ses clés.

Il fut déçu en voyant son meilleur ami.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu Malik !

Il soupira quand Niall le poussa pour entrer, il était en colère vu qu'il l'appelait par son nom de famille.

\- Je viens de me faire jeter de chez mon petit-ami par ce dernier car je n'ai pas été capable de mettre hors de portée tes couilles quand Liam n'était pas là.

Oula, très en colère s'il était vulgaire.

\- Niall...  
\- Il n'y a pas de Niall qui tienne. Déjà que je n'appréciais pas que tu trompes Liam, mais quelle idée as-tu eu d'amener cette grue chez vous ? Chez ton mari et toi ?  
\- Ses sœurs étaient chez elle et...  
\- L'hôtel tu connais ? Putain, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ?

Il avait pu calmer un peu ses larmes le temps d'ouvrir à son meilleur ami, mais là, il ne pouvait plus se retenir de pleurer.

\- Tu crois que je ne m'en rends pas compte que je viens de perdre l'homme que j'aime ? Il est si parfait, si adorable, si...  
\- Attends, quoi ? Tu l'aimes ?  
\- Oui.

Il ne dit rien quand le blond le frappa à la tête.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as trompé espèce d'abruti !  
\- Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard.

Il le vit soupirer avant de se retrouver dans ses bras. Il s'accrocha à lui.

\- Si tu l'aimes, vraiment je parle, pas juste car tu as l'impression d'avoir été salaud...  
\- Je l'aime vraiment.  
\- Bien, alors essaies de te faire pardonner et prouves lui tes sentiments.  
\- Comment ? Je ne sais rien sur lui. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ma gueule durant ces trois mois de mariage.

Il entendit soupirer une nouvelle fois.

\- Je vais t'aider. Enfin, j'espère que mon petit-ami sera d'accord pour me parler encore, mais vu que ton mari ne m'en voulait pas, il y a des choses que Louis me pardonne aussi.

Il se sentit réellement comme une merde, sans compter qu'il a fait du mal à un garçon merveilleux, il avait mis un coup dans le couple de son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Tu peux l'être.

Ils quittèrent les bras de l'autre.

\- Bon, déjà, il faut que tu fasses comprendre à la grue que tu ne la reverras plus, car c'est clair au moins ça, plus de tromperie.  
\- Plus jamais.  
\- Bien. Puis tu dois penser à comment te faire pardonner. Liam va vivre chez Louis pour le moment, je te donnerais donc son adresse.  
\- Merci.

Le téléphone du blond sonna, c'était sa mère.

\- Je dois y aller, si tu as besoin, appelles-moi.  
\- D'accord et encore merci.  
\- Tu es mon meilleur ami malgré que t'es un connard.

Ils se sourirent puis le blond s'en alla. Après avoir fermé la porte, il retourna dans la chambre pour mettre de nouveau drap. En essayant de les atteindre dans l'armoire, il fit tomber une boîte qui s'ouvrit. Il ne la reconnaissait pas, elle devait appartenir à Liam. Il ramassa une photo qui le fit une nouvelle fois pleurer. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Il se battrait ! Il ne voulait pas de ce mariage, alors que c'était lui qui avait demandé Liam en mariage alors qu'ils n'avaient que cinq ans.


	13. Chapitre 12

Zayn caressait la photo de Liam et lui, ses larmes coulant dessus. Comment avait-il pu oublier Liam ? Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une fête chez des amis à leurs parents. Ils étaient les seuls enfants, ils avaient joué ensembles. Il trouvait ce garçon aux yeux chocolat mignons, très gentil, attentionné. A la fin de la journée, quand ils avaient dû se séparer, il ne le voulait pas, il voulait rester pour toujours avec lui, alors il lui avait demandé de devenir son mari quand il serait grand. Liam avait dit oui. C'était son premier coup de cœur, son premier amour. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui pendant des jours et jours jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Niall.

Il regarda son alliance, puis de nouveau la photo de cette journée. Liam avait tenu sa promesse, il devait faire de même.

Il avait prit sa décision, avant de retrouver son mari pour se faire pardonner et avant de reconquérir son cœur, il devait régler certains sujets. La première était d'envoyer balader Gigi. Il lui donna donc rendez-vous le lendemain un quart d'heure avant les cours.

La seconde, trouver un autre appartement, car celui-ci en plus de rappeler de mauvais souvenirs comme sa trahison et leur rupture, ne correspondait pas à leurs goûts. Quand ils avaient parlé à cœur à ouvert avant de regarder Toy Story, après qu'il avait été malade, ils en avaient parlé. Il avait même été étonné en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient les mêmes goûts.

Il ouvrit donc son ordinateur portable et rechercha un appartement qui leur plairait.

¤¤¤

Il attendait Gigi depuis déjà dix minutes. Quand il la vit arriver le sourire aux lèvres, un décolleté très plongeant et une mini jupe, la garce, pour rester correcte, dans toute sa splendeur, il se demanda ce qu'il avait pu lui trouver.

\- Zayn.

Il la repoussa quand elle essaya de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est à cause de ce connard d'hier ? De quel droit il....  
\- La ferme sale pute.

Il venait de la choquer, mais il s'en foutait, elle venait d'insulter son homme.

\- Zaynie, je...  
\- Cet homme, c'est mon homme, mon mari, alors tu fermes ta gueule de guenon. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour te sauter, tu n'es ni belle, ni désirable et en plus tu n'es pas douée.  
\- Espèce de connard.

Elle essaya de le gifler, mais il retint sa main.

\- N'essaie même pas.

Il relâcha sa main, elle s'en alla. Il soupira, une bonne chose de faite.

\- Tu n'as pas mâché tes mots.

Il sursauta n'ayant pas fait attention à son meilleur ami.

\- Putain tu m'as fait peur.

Le blond sourit.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, tu n'es pas...  
\- Je me souviens de Liam.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Je vais t'expliquer, mais s'il te plait ne me frappes pas.  
\- Pourquoi je te frapperais ?  
\- Ecoutes-moi et tu comprendras. J'espère que tu n'avais pas un examen en première heure.  
\- Non, mais même dis-moi tout, tu m'intrigues.

¤¤¤

\- Je ne vais pas te frapper, je vais te trucider.

Il sourit malgré lui en voyant la tête que faisait son irlandais. Il venait de tout lui dire.

\- Ne souris pas idiot.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Bon et tes résolutions, à part virer Gigi, tu vas faire quoi ?  
\- J'ai trouvé deux appartements qui pourraient nous plaire, ainsi qu'une maison en dehors de la ville.  
\- Comment tu vas payer ?  
\- J'ai appelé mon père, c'est lui qui a payé l'appartement, il n'a rien contre le fait qu'on le vente pour déménager.  
\- Tu vas faire les visites quand ?  
\- Cette après-midi après les cours.  
\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?  
\- Non, merci, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.  
\- Dis-moi.  
\- Je dois parler à Louis.


	14. Chapitre 13

Zayn avait craqué sur la maison. Elle était simple, mais elle correspondait à ce qu'ils désiraient. Il y avait un petit jardin, ainsi ils pourraient avoir un chien, Liam en aurait aimé un, il lui en avait parlé lors de leur moment avant Toys Story.

Il était à présent nerveux, il attendait Louis dans l'appartement où il vivait. Il sursauta en entendant sonner. Il ouvrit la peur au ventre.

\- Louis, entre.  
\- Encore heureux.  
\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
\- Tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour m'offrir à boire, alors dis-moi ce que tu veux.  
\- Je veux me faire pardonner et récupérer mon mari.  
\- Il fallait y penser avant de le tromper.  
\- C'était la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, je l'ai bien compris. Tu dois le savoir, vu que Liam te dit tout, mais nous nous connaissons lui et moi depuis longtemps, je lui avais demandé de m'épouser alors qu'on avait que cinq ans, sans savoir qu'il était le garçon que je devais déjà épouser dans le futur. Je ne m'en souvenais plus, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Même si je préfèrerais qu'il soit le premier à l'entendre, saches que j'aime Liam.  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Je ne mens pas. Je l'aime plus que tout. Je sais que j'ai merdé, mais de l'avoir vu pleuré en quittant notre appartement, entendre cette porte se fermer, j'ai compris. Plus jamais je ne le ferais souffrir, je te le jure.  
\- Tu veux quoi ?  
\- Dis-moi qui est Liam. Je n'ai été qu'un égoïste pendant ces deniers mois, je ne sais rien de lui, à par nos points communs. J'ai besoin d'en apprendre plus sur lui, qu'est-il devenu depuis que je ne l'ai pas vu et si tu me crois, aide-moi à le reconquérir.

Louis le sonda, puis soupira.

\- Bon, tu as l'air sincère, je vais donc te laisser une chance car je sais que Liam t'aime comme un dingue et que je veux le voir heureux, mais blesse le encore une fois et je te jure que tu le regretteras.

Il acquiesça en avalant sa salive.

\- Je prendrais bien un verre car mon monologue va être long. Un soda si tu as.  
\- Je t'amène ça.

¤¤¤

Il était couché sur son lit et repensé à ce que Louis lui avait appris. Liam travaillait en tant que PDG de la société de son père car ce dernier avait été malade un temps. Malgré tout, il prenait le temps de lui préparait ses repas, d'être là quand il rentrait des cours, de s'occuper de lui. Son mari était incroyable. Puis il avait appris que ce dernier avait eu des soucis de santé, mais que c'était plus ou moins rentré dans l'ordre. Il était sorti avec deux femmes, mais que cela n'avait jamais duré car il pensait à lui. Liam l'avait toujours aimé et voulait tenir sa promesse. Il gardait d'ailleurs une photo de lui dans son porte feuille.

Son mari était vraiment un homme parfait.

Louis lui avait donné l'adresse de l'entreprise de Liam, ainsi que son adresse. Il savait quoi faire pour la première phase pour reconquérir son mari.

¤¤¤

Il attendait Niall devant l'université. Il regardait son alliance, il n'avait plus l'intention de l'enlever.

\- Enfin tu la portes. S'exclama son meilleur ami en venant se placer à ses côtés.  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi.  
\- Oui, bonjour. Comment ça s'est passé avec mon Louis ?  
\- Ton mec fait flipper.  
\- Il avait ses raisons, non ?  
\- Oui, mais il a accepté de m'aider.

Niall lui sourit.

\- Alors que vas-tu faire ? A part porter ton alliance Monsieur Payne-Malik.

Il sourit, il aimait porter ce nom.

\- J'ai fait envoyer des fleurs à son entreprise avec un petit cadeau et un mot.  
\- Quoi comme cadeau ?  
\- C'est un secret entre lui et moi.

Il se redressa puis il alla à son bâtiment le sourire aux lèvres alors que son irish adoré l'appelait tout en le suivant.


	15. Chapitre 14

Liam n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses dossiers. Il n'arrêtait pas de voir son mari le trompait puis le regard larmoyant de Zayn quand il partait. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage. Il serra son poing gauche en voyant qu'il n'avait plus son alliance. Toutes ces années à l'aimer pour rien. Il avait bien eu une aventure avec Sophia et Danielle, même un peu avec Cheryl, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour qu'il portait à Zayn.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté leur appartement, il s'était réfugié chez Louis. Il avait espéré un appel de son brun, mais rien. Son meilleur ami en voulait à Niall de n'avoir rien empêché, mais le blond n'était pas le coupable, puis il voyait bien que cela le peiné lui aussi ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait donc dit à Louis de retrouver Niall, que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il se sépare de l'homme qu'il aimait par sa faute, pour lui.

Il essaya de se concentrer à nouveau quand on frappa à sa porte.

\- Entrez.  
\- Une livraison pour vous monsieur.  
\- Merci Hailey.

Sa secrétaire lui laissa le bouquet de roses jaunes ainsi qu'une boîte de taille moyenne avant de sortir de son bureau.

Il respira l'odeur doucereuse des roses avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, puis il ouvrit la boîte. Son cœur bâtit la chamade à la vue des deux alliances, une faites de fleurs, que Zayn lui avait donné quand ils avaient cinq ans en lui demandant de l'épouser, puis la sienne, celle qu'il avait laissé chez eux le jour où il était parti. Il prit la lettre qui était dans la même boîte.

''Liam, pardon. Je suis terriblement désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne sais pas si tu vas me croire, car tu as toute les raisons du monde de ne pas le faire, mais je ne t'ai trompé qu'avec cette fille, mais surtout, je me dégoutais de le faire. La première fois que c'était arrivé, quand je suis rentré chez nous, tu étais sous la douche, la façon dont tu m'as regardé, je me suis senti comme une merde. Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai continué, simplement car je suis un connard. Je ne t'avais même pas reconnu, toi avec ton regard chocolat et ton sourire enfantin. Je regrette tellement. Je sais que je vais t'en demander beaucoup, mais j'aimerais que tu me laisses une seconde chance. Je ne te redemande pas de revenir vivre de suite chez nous, d'ailleurs chez vendu l'appartement pour un endroit qui te plairait plus, mais je veux que tu me laisses te séduire, qu'on est des rendez-vous, que l'on devienne un vrai couple, qu'on aurait du le faire avant de se marier. Si j'avais compris que c'était toi, les choses auraient été différentes, enfin, je crois, je ne sais plus, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je t'aime et tu me manques. Si tu veux encore de moi, laisses-moi un message, enfin même si tu ne le veux pas, je vais quand même tout faire pour te reconquérir. Ah il y a 101 roses, ce qui signifie que tu es mon unique amour. Et c'est vrai, je n'ai jamais aimé personne à part toi. Zayn.''

Il pleurait en souriant. Zayn se souvenait, il lui demandait pardon et surtout il l'aimait. Par contre, il voulait voir jusqu'où irait son mari pour le reconquérir, alors il n'allait pas lui répondre. Il remit quand même son alliance, il se sentait mieux avec. Il sentit une nouvelle fois les roses puis il s'essuya les yeux. Il pouvait à présent se concentrer sur ses dossiers.


	16. Chapitre 15

Neufs jours que Liam avait reçu les fleurs, la lettre et les alliances de Zayn. Neufs jours que chaque jour un présent l'attendait sur sa bureau de la part du brun. Il y avait eu un petit déjeuner acheter dans l'une des plus réputées boulangerie, puis une photo de lui prise à son insu avec un doux mot écris derrière. Des petites choses qui lui avaient fait terriblement plaisir.

¤¤¤

Deux jours de plus venaient de passer. Ce matin, son cadeau était une carte d'un restaurant avec un petit mot.

« Ce soir, Monsieur Payne-Malik, vous êtes convié à cette adresse à vingt heures pour passer un excellent moment en compagnie d'un homme qui vous aime. »

Il sourit en lisant cela. Onze jours qu'il attendait de revoir son mari, depuis le jour de la première lettre, car même s'il lui en voulait encore, il l'aimait tout autant.

¤¤¤

Jamais journée ne lui avait paru aussi longue. A dix huit heures, il était rentré chez Louis pour se changer. Il aurait pu y aller dans le costume qu'il portait au bureau, mais il voulait se délasser sous une bonne douche avant de faire face à son brun.

¤¤¤

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était nerveux. Il entra dans le restaurant et demanda à l'hôtesse la table Payne-Malik. Il ne comprit pas de suite son sourire, mais quand elle le conduit dans une alcôve cachée par un rideau, il comprit. Zayn avait réservé une partie du restaurant.

\- Merci d'être venu Liam.

Subjugué par la pièce, il n'avait pas fait attention à son mari. Il regarda ce dernier et sentit son cœur rater un battement, ce qu'il était beau.

\- Je ne pouvais pas refuser une invitation ici.

Mon dieu, ce sourire, il allait lui pardonner avant de commencer à manger.

\- Liam ?  
\- Oui, pardon ?

Il le vit tendre le bras, il lui sourit et prit son bras. Son mari l'accompagna à la table et lui tira même la chaise.

\- Merci.  
\- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais j'ai commandé le repas, j'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreurs.  
\- Nous verrons ça.

¤¤¤

La soirée se passait bien, le repas correspondait à ses goûts, Zayn était à ses petits soins.

Une légère musique se fit entendre. Son mari se leva et vint à ses côtés.

\- Me ferais-tu l'honneur de danser avec moi ?  
\- Avec plaisir.

Le parfum de son homme lui manquait terriblement, il s'en rendait compte en le sentant à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux sous le toucher de Zayn sur sa joue gauche.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Liam, si tu savais combien je regrette. Je ne pense pas encore mériter une seconde chance, mais je vais tout faire pour...

Il le fit taire en l'embrassant. Il sentit les bras de son brun l'étreindre fortement par les hanches.

\- Si j'ai accepté ce rendez-vous, c'est que je t'accorde une seconde chance, mais même si je t'ai embrassé, cela ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'on va recommencer dès à présent, je veux que tu continus à me séduire comme tu l'as fais ce soir, je veux d'autres rendez-vous.  
\- Tout ce que tu voudras.  
\- J'aime entendre ça.

Ils se sourirent puis ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant de retourner à table pour prendre le dessert.

¤¤¤

Zayn l'avait accompagné devant sa voiture.

\- La prochaine fois, je viendrais te chercher, si tu es d'accord, bien sûr. Lui proposa son mari.  
\- Je le suis. J'ai passé un très bon moment Zayn. Tout était parfait.  
\- La seule chose parfaite, c'est toi Liam.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas fondre sous ce regard tendre.

\- J'attends donc de tes nouvelles.  
\- Bonne nuit Liam, rentres-bien.

Il avait remarqué que les deux baisers qu'ils avaient échangé, c'était lui qui les avaient commencé, son brun n'osait pas encore. Il se pencha alors et l'embrassa avant de rentrer dans sa voiture.

\- Bonne nuit Zayn.


	17. Chapitre 16

Zayn rentra dans son nouvelle maison, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait passé une sublime soirée avec son mari.

Sa tristesse dut à sa connerie le frappa au visage quand il se coucha seul dans le lit.

Il aimait tellement Liam, il espérait pouvoir revivre avec lui, l'embrasser, le câliner, lui faire l'amour et même se laisser aller dans ses bras. Même si son mari l'avait embrassé, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que tout était pardonné, Liam a été clair, mais il avait de l'espoir.

C'est en pensant au sourire de Liam qu'il s'endormit.

¤¤¤

En arrivant devant l'université, il vit Niall l'attendre.

\- Oh vu ton sourire, ça s'est bien passé.  
\- Plus que bien.  
\- Je n'avais pas à m'angoisser et stresser mon Louis ?  
\- Non.  
\- Je sais comment me faire pardonner de toute façon. Bon, raconte.  
\- Il m'a embrassé.

Après avoir dit cela, il s'avança pour aller vers son bâtiment.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? Dis-moi s'en plus.

Il regarda son meilleur ami, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, puis se retourna.

\- Zayn ! Dis-moi.  
\- Non. Allez, on va en cours.  
\- Je te hais.  
\- Moi aussi je t'adore.

¤¤¤

Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'acheter pour Harry, enfin plutôt pour sa fille. Dire qu'il avait été jaloux de lui alors que le bouclé était marié avec une jeune femme nommée Cassandra et il était papa d'une petite fille nommée Méline qui allait fêter ses deux ans. C'était Louis qui lui avait dit.

Le lendemain, quand il irait poser le cadeau de son mari, il poserait aussi celui de la petite.

Il adorait les enfants, il espérait que si Liam lui accorde une seconde chance, qu'un jour ils aient des enfants. Il ne savait pas si son mari en voulait.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant son téléphone biper, il avait un message. Il serra l'ours en peluche dans ses bras son visage contre pour éviter de crier de joie. C'était un message de Liam.

« Zayn. Je serais heureux de t'accompagner ce samedi, mais peux-tu me dire comment m'habiller puisque tu ne dis pas où tu comptes m'amener. Un lieu que je vais adorer, c'est vague. »

Il essaya de se reprendre pour pouvoir répondre. Il alla payer l'ours en peluche, puis sortit u magasin de jouet et alla s'installer à la terrasse d'un café. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il y eut sa commande qu'il répondit.

« Peu importe comment tu t'habilles tu es beau, mais tu l'es encore plus en jean tee-shirt. Sans compter que tu seras à l'aise. Et merci de venir. Je viendrais te chercher chez Louis à 13heures. »

Il but une gorgée de son thé quand son téléphone bipa une nouvelle fois.

« Je porterais donc une tenue simple. A samedi. »

¤¤¤

En arrivant à l'université, il vit des policiers, il se demandait ce qu'il y avait.

\- Il est là !

Il reconnut la voix de Gigi puis d'un coup des policiers lui faisaient faces.

\- Monsieur Malik ? Veuillez nous suivre.  
\- Pour quelles raisons ?  
\- Mademoiselle Hadid a porté plainte contre vous pour coups et blessures.  
\- Pardon ? Et quand l'aurais-je frappé ?  
\- Nous devrions en parler au poste de police.  
\- Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans avoir toutes les informations.

Les deux policiers se parlèrent entre eux, puis lui firent face à nouveau.

\- Mademoiselle Hadid nous a dit que vous l'avez agressé jeudi soir.

Il vit la garce derrière les policiers, elle avait un œil au beurre noir et une ecchymose à la mâchoire.

\- Elle ment. Déjà, mon nom c'est Payne-Malik. Et jeudi soir, j'étais au restaurant avec mon époux. Nous étions chez ''Dinosa''. Vous pouvez aller leur demander confirmation.  
\- Payne-Malik. Payne comme Liam Payne, le directeur de Mirar ? Demanda l'un des policiers.  
\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

Il remarqua le nom de l'officier sur son badge.

\- Amell ? Comme Emily Amell ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Votre femme pourra elle aussi confirmer pour jeudi, elle m'a aidé à tout organiser. Par contre, je vais venir avec vous au poste de police pour porter plainte pour diffamation en l'encontre de Mademoiselle Hadid.  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Cria-t-elle.  
\- Il a tout les droits. Dit l'officier Amell.

Les deux policiers parlèrent de nouveau entre eux.

\- Désolé pour cela Monsieur Payne-Malik. Pour votre plainte, venez après vos cours.  
\- D'accord. Bonne journée messieurs.

Il passa la tête haute devant Gigi alors que cette dernière se faisait insulter par les autres élèves.


	18. Chapitre 17

C'était vendredi soir, Zayn rentra chez lui épuisé. Les derniers jours avait été pénible. Il avait été innocenté rapidement des propos de Gigi, mais cette dernière le cherchait sans arrêt lui en voulant d'avoir été brimé par les autres. Elle n'avait pas qu'à mentir, tout simplement.

En regardant son emploi du temps, un sourire étira ses lèvres, le lendemain il avait rendez-vous avec son mari. Il espérait que sa surprise allait plaire à Liam.

Il soupira, son homme lui manquait terriblement.

N'ayant pas le courage de s'avancer sur ses devoirs et ayant pris de quoi manger en route, il alla se coucher.

Après un passage à la salle de bain, il s'allongea sur le lit et regarda la photo de leur mariage qu'il avait mis sur la table de chevet. Il regrettait tellement son comportement alors qu'il avait un mari en or. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir rattraper ses erreurs.

¤¤¤

Il était devant chez Louis, il prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper. Son cœur se serra avant de battre à vive allure en voyant Liam. Il portait un jean et un tee-shirt moulant noir. Il lui avait de porter quoi ? Il ne savait plus, car dans cette tenue, il était bandant, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

\- Bonjour Zayn.  
\- Bon...Il se racla la gorge. Bonjour Liam. Tu es prêt ?  
\- Oui. Je suis vraiment curieux de savoir où tu vas m'amener.  
\- Tu auras la réponse dans deux heures.

Ils descendirent et allèrent à la voiture.

¤¤¤

Durant le trajet, ils parlèrent du travail de Liam, de son adorable secrétaire qui l'aidait beaucoup, de sa famille.

\- Fermes les yeux.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- On va arriver et je veux que tu aies la surprise quand on se garera.  
\- D'accord.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il se garait. Il aida son époux à sortir de la voiture puis le conduit jusqu'à l'entrée.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Il regarda Liam. Il vit la surprise puis la joie de peindre sur son visage.

\- C'est...C'est...  
\- Ça te plaît ?

Les yeux de son mari brillaient, il avait l'impression d'y voir des étoiles. Liam acquiesça d'un signe de tête en souriant.

\- On y va ?

Un des garçons de sa classe lui avait parlé d'une convention spéciale Batman, il s'était rappelé que c'était le héros préféré de son mari. Alors il était vite allé chercher des tickets. Il savait que son poux allait adorer.

¤¤¤

Ils quittaient la convention. Il avait prit plein de photos de Liam. Il lui avait acheté des cadeaux. Il les mettait bien comme il fallait dans le coffre.

\- Zayn ?

Il se redressa et regarda son mari. Il rata un battement de cœur quand Liam posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il pensait que c'était de nouveau un chaste baiser, mais quand il sentit la langue de son mari demander l'accès à sa bouche, il accepta en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de son châtain. Ce dernier l'enlaça par la taille.

A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, mais ils restèrent front contre front.

\- Merci pour m'avoir amené ici.  
\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose et ce n'est pas fini.  
\- Tu comptes m'amener où ?  
\- Il y a une fête foraine dans la ville d'à côté.

De nouveau, il crut avoir à faire à un enfant en voyant ses yeux brillants.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient montés dans plusieurs manèges, même les montagnes russes, malgré qu'il n'aimait pas cela. Pour Liam, il ferait tout. Il avait gagné une peluche pour son mari, ce dernier lui avait volé un baiser.

¤¤¤

Ils avaient mangé en route, il allait le raccompagner chez Louis, quand Liam lui demanda de l'amener dans leur nouvelle maison.

\- D'accord, mais tu ne verras pas grand-chose, avec la lumière du jour ce serait mieux. Je peux venir...  
\- Pas pour la visiter. Lui dit Liam en le coupant.

Le feu étant rouge, il le regarda.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite, puis que tu regrettes.  
\- J'en ai vraiment envie Zayn.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il roula en direction de leur nouvelle maison, leur chez eux.


	19. Chapitre 18

Liam était aux anges. Entre la convention Batman et la fête foraine, Zayn l'avait gâté. En plus, il avait été touché par les attentions de ce dernier tout le long de cette journée. Son mari lui avait acheté plein de goodies et lui avait gagné des peluches. Une bonne journée en amoureux. Même le petit restaurant où ils avaient mangé correspondait à l'ambiance qu'il aimait.

Il l'avait remercié par un vrai baiser, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Son mari lui avait prouvé qu'il l'aimait depuis le temps qu'il lui faisait des cadeaux chaque jour. Cette journée bien plus encore. Alors ce soir, il voulait montrer à Zayn qu'il lui avait pardonné.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il fut très étonné. C'était une maison. Le portail s'ouvrit, la lumière s'éclaira. Il vit qu'il y avait un grand jardin.

La voiture arrêtée, il voulut sortir, mais Zayn l'arrêta. Il lui ouvrit sa portière et lui tendit sa main gauche.

\- Monsieur Payne-Malik.

Il sourit et sortit en lui prenant la main. Il le laissa fermer la portière puis ils avancèrent vers la villa.

Même s'il n'était pas venu pour cela, son brun lui fit visiter la villa. Il comprit que Zayn était nerveux.

A chaque pièce, il n'en revenait pas, c'était exactement ce qu'il aimait. Il y avait une grande cuisine, un salon, une salle à manger, un bureau, deux chambres, le coin toilette et une grande salle de bain avec baignoire et douche italienne.

C'était le pavillon de ses rêves.

\- Tu aimes ?

Il regarda Zayn. Il avait l'air nerveux, appréhendant son avis.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi cette villa ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Je me suis rappelé de ce que nous avions parlé pendant la journée après que j'ai été malade. De nos goûts communs, de notre haine de cet appartement, puis de tes goûts. J'ai cherché la maison qui te correspondait et c'est celle qui correspond, du moins d'après mes souvenirs. Mais si tu n'aimes pas, je....

Il le fit taire en l'embrassant.

\- C'est parfait.

Ils étaient dans la chambre qu'utilisait son mari d'après les affaires qui trainait. Leur chambre donc.

\- Zayn.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Fais-moi l'amour.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui. Je t'aime Zayn. Je t'ai pardonné la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, mais je voulais te faire attendre encore un peu avant de te le dire. Aujourd'hui, tu m'as tellement rendu heureux que...

Il sourit. Son mari l'embrassait. C'était la première fois depuis un moment que c'était son brun qui faisait le premier pas.

Il gémit en sentant les lèvres de son époux glisser sur sa mâchoire, puis sur sa gorge avant de venir sur la peau de son cou du côté gauche. Il n'avait eu aucun contact charnel avec personne depuis qu'il avait quitté Zayn. Il était en manque, mais de son homme.

Les vêtements volèrent. Il se retrouva allongé en sous-vêtement sur le dos, sur le lit, son brun sur lui. Il était fébrile aux baisers de Zayn sur son corps et quand ce dernier lécha son membre au travers de son boxer, il crut que son cœur avait cessé de battre un instant.

¤¤¤

Ils n'avaient jamais eu de préliminaires aussi long. C'était au départ un peu frustrant, mais vu les orgasmes qu'il avait eu, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Il se cambra un peu quand Zayn entra en lui. Malgré qu'il y aille lentement, il avait un peu mal. Son homme prit son membre en main pour lui donner du plaisir. Il se détendit.

\- Liam

Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir fermé.

\- Oui.  
\- Je t'aime.

Il l'enlaça par la nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Dis-le encore.  
\- Je t'aime Liam.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Il glissa ses mains sur le fessier de son brun qui comprit le message et commença à bouger en lui.


	20. Chapitre 19

Liam se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait passé une nuit merveilleuse avec Zayn. Ils s'étaient donné l'un à l'autre, plusieurs fois et s'étaient endormis quand le soleil s'était levé.

Il fut déçu en ne trouvant pas son mari à ses côtés. Il en aurait presque les larmes aux yeux. C'était idiot, mais il l'avait l'impression que...

\- Mince, tu es réveillé.

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Zayn. Il n'avait pas entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Son brun portait un plateau bien garni.

\- Je voulais te réveiller, mais j'ai raté mon coup. Soupira son époux.

Il sourit, son brun voulait lui faire une surprise.

\- La prochaine fois.  
\- Non, fais semblant de dormir, on recommence.

Il sourit et s'exécuta en se mettant de côté, dos à lui. Il entendit le plateau se poser sur la table de chevet puis le froissement d'un vêtement qu'on retire. Il dut retenir un gémissement quand il sentit le membre dressé de son mari frotter entre ses fesses et quand il sentit des baisers sur sa nuque.

\- Ouvre les yeux mon amour.

Il garda les yeux fermés pour voir jusqu'où son brun voulait aller. Il sentit les mains de ce dernier venir caresser son torse.

\- Mon cœur, réveilles-toi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il ne put retenir son gémissement quand Zayn lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille droite. Il sentit le sourire de son mari sur son épaule droite. Il se tourna dans ses bras.

\- Tu es sûr d'avoir juste voulu me réveiller en agissant ainsi ?  
\- Disons, que je cherchais aussi à savoir si tu t'étais remis de notre nuit et partant pour une journée aussi parfaite.  
\- Laisse-moi voir ce que tu as préparé pour le déjeuner et tu auras ta réponse.

Il lui sourit et se redressa pour prendre le plateau. Il y avait que des choses qu'il aimait. Il prit le jus d'orange et le but de moitié.

\- J'espère que ce sera bon. Je ne sais pas aussi bien cuisiner que toi. Loin de là même. Mais si tu me laisses une seconde chance, j'apprendrais à cuisiner pour toi.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Il était une nouvelle fois touché par les attentions de son époux.

\- Tu as une seconde chance.

Il fut surpris quand Zayn l'enlaça en plaçant son visage dans son cou.

\- Merci. Merci.

Il n'en revenait pas, son brun pleurait.

\- Zayn ?  
\- Je t'aime tellement Liam, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre une seconde fois. Je vais tenir toutes les promesses que je t'ai faites. Je vais réellement changé pour toi, je...

Il le fit taire en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, puis il tint bien son visage face au sien.

\- Zee.

Il le vit sourire, c'était le surnom qu'il lui avait donné quand ils s'étaient rencontrés comme il n'arrivait pas à dire son prénom.

\- Je t'aime aussi plus que tout. Tu n'as pas à changer, car tu l'as déjà fait. Tu portes toujours ton alliance, tu te fais appeler Payne-Malik, tu as fais changer tes papiers en ce nom. Tu as rejeté violemment la fille avec qui je t'ai trouvé.

Il essuya de nouvelles larmes sur les joues de son brun.

\- D'ailleurs j'ai été interrogé par la police concernant des coups et blessures.  
\- Liam, je n'ai ...  
\- Je sais. Même si nous n'avions pas été au restaurant ce soir là, je sais que tu n'aurais pas été capable de ce genre de choses. J'ai été tenu au courant par Emily, son mari lui a dit, que cette fille avait demandé à son nouveau mec de le faire. Elle voulait te briser. Elle ne sera plus à l'université.  
\- Elle ne me manquera pas. Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

Il lui lâcha son visage et lui répondit.

\- Niall est un espion sous mes ordres.

Son brun rit.

\- Et tu le payais en bon petit plat ?  
\- Tu le connais bien.  
\- Cet irlandais est un vrai ventre sur patte, mais je l'adore. Mais tu sais, il ne mange bien moins qu'avant. Au collège, il pouvait manger trois repas d'affilés comme un rien.  
\- Ah oui, quand même.

Il commença à manger quand il se rappela une chose.

\- Je vais devoir rentrer chez Louis.  
\- Ah. Dit simplement son mari tristement.  
\- Oui, je vais devoir aller chercher mes affaires.  
\- Tes affaires.  
\- Oui, je viens vivre ici, avec mon mari.

Ce dernier prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément.


	21. Chapitre 20

Après avoir félicité Zayn pour son délicieux petit déjeuner, Liam était allé se doucher. Son mari l'avait rejoint sous la douche et ils avaient eu une tendre et sulfureuse étreinte.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de remettre mes affaires de la veille. Soupira-t-il.  
\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, j'ai pris toutes tes affaires que tu avais laissées dans notre appartement. Pour le rangement, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait. J'avais prit en photo l'intérieur de la penderie avant d'enlever tes vêtements et j'ai essayé de remettre comme c'était, mais...

Il le fit taire en l'embrassant.

\- Merci.

Il avait oublié qu'il avait laissé ses affaires dans leur ancien chez eux. Mais il était tellement mal le jour qu'il était partit. Il s'habilla d'un simple jean foncé avec un tee-shirt rouge.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes sexy Monsieur Payne-Malik. Lui dit Zayn en l'enlaçant.  
\- Tout autant que mon mari Monsieur Payne-Malik.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa nuque puis il l'embrassa.

\- Et si on allait chez Louis ? Comme ça on reviendra plus vite chez nous. Proposa-t-il.  
\- Chez nous. Je languissais tellement de t'entendre dire qu'ici c'était chez nous. Chaque jour, j'imaginais ce que serait notre vie ici, mais cela se terminait par moi vivant seul pour toujours.

La détresse de son brun le toucha. Il ne pouvait pas douter une seule seconde de ses sentiments. Il était clair que son époux l'aimait vraiment.

\- Je suis là, je t'ai pardonné Zayn et je te promets qu'on va chercher mes affaires et qu'on va revenir. Je donnerai l'adresse à Harry pour qu'il vienne me chercher ici à présent. D'accord ?  
\- Oui.

Son mari lui fit un câlin, il l'enlaça à son tour.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient chez Louis, Niall était présent. Il alla dans la chambre d'ami chercher ses affaires alors que son brun resta avec l'irlandais. Son meilleur ami le suivit.

\- Alors ça y est, tu l'as pardonné ? Je croyais que tu voulais le faire attendre un peu plus ?

Il regarda son meilleur ami.

\- C'est quoi ce regard plein d'étoiles ? Lui demanda Louis.  
\- La journée d'hier a été incroyable. Je ne te parle pas de cette nuit, ni de ce matin.  
\- Non, merci, pas de détails.

Il sourit et mit ses affaires dans ses sacs de voyages.

\- Tu as l'air vraiment heureux.  
\- Je le suis. Zayn n'est plus le même. Il est l'homme que j'ai toujours pensé à présent. Il s'est excusé tant de fois, il a même pleuré.  
\- Il t'aime vraiment. Niall me l'a dit.  
\- Je sais.

Ils s'étreignirent amicalement.

\- Mais saches que s'il te fait encore du mal, cette fois-ci, je le frapperai.  
\- Cela m'étonnerai qu'il le fasse, mais d'accord.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient de retour chez eux. Zayn avait insisté pour qu'il se repose pendant qu'il faisait le repas.

Il était donc en train de mieux visiter la maison. Son mari lui avait dit que le bureau était pour lui, s'il devait travailler sur des dossiers sans aller à sa société. Il sourit en voyant les photos qu'il avait mises.

Il alla ensuite dans le jardin. Ce qu'il avait vu au devant de la maison n'était pas comparable au jardin de derrière. Ils y allaient en passant par les baies vitrées du salon. C'était immense. Il y avait une piscine, un abri où il y avait de quoi entretenir l'herbe et la piscine. Il y avait aussi un hamac deux places.

\- Ça te plait ?

Zayn venait de l'enlacer par derrière.

\- Oui. J'ai toujours voulu un grand jardin.  
\- Ce que j'ai aimé, c'est que la piscine est entourée de grille, ainsi les enfants ne pourront pas tomber à l'eau si on regarde ailleurs quelques secondes.  
\- Les enfants ?  
\- Oui, enfin, nous n'en avons pas encore parlé, mais j'aimerais que nous ayons des enfants. Pas venant d'une mère porteuse, mais en adopter un ou deux, même trois. Que ce soit nos enfants, pas de jaloux sur celui qui est le vrai père ou non. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses. Puis il y a aussi assez de place pour avoir un chien, même deux. Nous serons plus sécurisés puis je sais que tu aimes les chiens.

Il se tourna dans les bras de son mari et l'embrassa.

\- Liam, pourquoi tu pleures ? Lui demanda son brun en prenant son visage dans ses mains et en essuyant ses joues.  
\- C'est le trop d'émotions. Depuis hier, tu me gâtes tellement. Enfin depuis plusieurs semaines, mais entre la journée d'hier, cette nuit, le petit-déjeuner au lit, et cette déclaration sur notre futur avec une famille, Zayn, tu me rends si heureux. Je t'aime tellement, encore plus qu'hier et pourtant je ne pensais pas cela possible.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Liam. Et j'espère te faire m'aimer encore plus avec mon repas. Par contre c'est très simple, c'est la seule chose que je sais faire.  
\- Je suis sûr que je vais aimer.

Son brun essuya ses nouvelles larmes puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Merci de m'aimer encore Liam. Je ne parle pas de mon erreur, mais de notre enfance. Je suis heureux que tu es tenu notre promesse.

Il l'embrassa à son tour en le serrant fort. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait, il était enfin avec l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé.


	22. Chapitre 21

\- La rose ou la violette ?

Liam regarda son mari qui tenait les deux peluches. Cette après-midi, ils allaient chercher leur fille à l'orphelinat.

Cinq étaient passés depuis qu'il était retourné auprès de son mari. Zayn avait eu son diplôme, il travaillait avec lui pour avoir les acquis quand il reprendrait la tête de la société de son père.

\- Prends-lui les deux. Louna a besoin d'être gâtée.  
\- D'accord.

Il y avait un an, ils avaient décidé d'adopter. Ils étaient allés à l'orphelinat et ce fut un coup de foudre pour une petite de deux ans. Les dames de là bas avaient été surprises que la petite aille vers eux, car en général elle se cachait en voyant des gens. Ils ne l'avaient fallu que d'un regard pour se comprendre, c'était elle.

Ils avaient eu enfin l'autorisation de la prendre chez eux. A peine le papier en main, ils étaient partis faire les derniers achats avant d'aller la chercher.

\- En plus ces nounours iront bien avec ceux que Niall et Louis ont achetés.

Leurs meilleurs amis avaient été autant enthousiastes qu'eux à l'idée qu'ils allaient être pères. Ils étaient déjà des tontons gâteaux alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu. Quand Louna était venu chez eux le week-end pour voir si cela se passait bien, Niall et Louis étaient partis en lune de miel. Leurs meilleurs amis s'étaient enfin dis oui il y avait un mois de cela.

Le caddie plein, ils allèrent en caisse.

¤¤¤

Il venait de mettre les courses dans le coffre de sa voiture, Zayn revint vers lui après avoir posé le caddie.

\- Zayn, calme-toi.  
\- Je n'y arrive pas. On va être papa. Je languis tellement ce moment que maintenant qu'il ne reste que deux heures avant qu'on aille la chercher, je...

Il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je sais Je ressens la même chose.  
\- Non Liam. J'ai merdé. J'ai failli te perdre. Je n'étais plus rien quand j'ai compris qui tu étais et ce que je t'avais fait. Je ne pensais pas avoir droit à une seconde chance, pourtant tu me l'as donné et aimé comme si de rien n'était. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je ne pensais pas être plus heureux, mais quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais aussi une famille avec moi, tu m'as rendu encore plus heureux. Et là, je suis sur un nuage de bonheur. Nous allons devenir une famille.

Son mari était si touchant, il avait vraiment changé depuis le jour qu'il l'avait épousé. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa tendrement.

*****

Zayn sursauta en entendant un aboiement. Il y avait une semaine, en rentrant d'une soirée romantique, ils avaient trouvé un chiot abandonné, dans un sale état. Ils étaient allés chez le vétérinaire de garde. Le petit était en sous nutrition et déshydraté. N'ayant aucune puce ou collier pour l'identifier, ils avaient décidé de le garder et de le nommer Loki.

\- Je crois que notre premier bébé a faim.  
\- Je vais aller le nourrir. Dit son mari avec un grand sourire.

Leur famille s'agrandissait rapidement, mais il n'aurait pas voulu que cela se passe autrement.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient à l'orphelinat, ils attendaient qu'on leur amène Louna. Il serra la main gauche de son époux. Ce dernier monta leurs mains à ses lèvres et posa un baiser sur le dos de sa main. Il lui sourit. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à être nerveux, mais Liam le cachait bien mieux que lui.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il crut que son cœur s'était arrêté, puis quand la petite avait couru vers eux en souriant, son cœur avait repris ses battements à vive allure.

Ils étaient papas.

*****

Liam et Zayn riaient en regardant leur fille courir après leur chien. Ce simple moment de bonheur, il voulait en vivre jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Ils scellèrent cet accord par un doux baiser.

FIN


End file.
